The Sun and Moon
by madhattergirl98
Summary: Emma and Sebastian have always HATED eachother with a passion! Emma since she was a child has always wanted to know who her real parents are, even though she is happy with her adopted sister Rachel Berry and her two dads, she feels like she needs to know her real parents! But when she finds out who her brother really is, and what family she comes from she may wish she had just let
1. Meet Emma Berry

Hi I'm Emma Berry! Well it's actually Emmabeth, but I HATE that name! Most people call me Emma! But my sister calls me Em's and my friend Blaine calls me Emmie, and my friends Santana and Britt call my Bethie even though I hate that nick name!  
Let me start from the beginning...  
I'm adopted! And Before you ask, I don't know who my real parents are! My dad's won't tell me until I turn 16 next week! My "sister" Rachel is also adopted but she knows who her mom is! Rachel is the most amazing singer and my best friend in the whole entire world! Along with Santana and Britt and Blaine! Finn Hudson is like my big brother and he means the world to me too! I am in the glee club at my school, and we are gonna win it all this year I just know it! I'm in 10th grade and Rachel is a Senior! My life is perfect and I tend to get along with everyone! Oh except one person! Sebastian Smythe! Myleast favorite person on this earth! He lives to make my life hell! Pardon my french! But seriously we have always hated each other, plus he's part of the Warblers, gross! He's just so arrogant and his daddy and mommy give him whatever he wants! God they are really bad parents!


	2. Chapter 1: Rich Boys

I sat up in bed and smiled, I was gonna be sixteen in four days! I could get my permite and most important of all my Dad's promised to tell me who my real parents are, this would be an amazing week I just know it!  
"Earth to Em's! Come one get up we have school!" Said my sister Rachel leaning against the door frame  
Even though he weren't really sisters, we looked it and people always assume that we are, I love her to death!  
"Fine I'm coming!" I said pulling the covers back and getting out of bed  
"If you hurry we can stop at the Lima Bean before school!" Yelled Rachel walking down the stairs  
"Well you should have opened with that statement!" I yelled back at her smirking, pulling on my cloths as fast as humanly possible  
*at Lima Bean*  
I was dropping sugar in my coffee when I heard a voice behind me, a voice of a person I couldnt Stand  
"Hello Berry 2.0!" Said the voice  
"What do you want Smyth?" I asked Sebastian turning around and crossing my arms at the Dalton boy I hated my whole life  
"Well i wanted to know if you were ready to lose at Reginols?" He asked  
I rolled my eyes, "Oh please rich boy we are ten, no actually 100 times better than you!" I said  
"Cute you actually think you can win!" He said  
Gosh he makes me so angry, I opened my mouth to comment back but before I could, someone put their arm around me  
"Okay Emmie lets not say things we might regret when they get you in trouble!" Said Blaine  
"Speak for yourself!" I said giving Sebastian one last dirty look before walking with blaine over to my sister  
My day was going well, but now it's kind of ruined, what a jerk he is  
"What a jerk he is!" I said  
"Don't let him get to you! You can't let him get to you! Hes a dumb rich boy with parents who clearly aren't great!" She said pulling me out of the coffee shop with Blaine behind us...  
*at school*  
I tapped my pencil against the desk and sighed, would Math never ever end!  
I zoned out and started thinking about regionals, I'm so excited! We can never let the warblers win! That brought Sebastian to my mind, which made my blood boil, he's such a class a jerk.  
The bell ringing woke me up out of my thoughts, only to be asked to come up front by the teacher  
"Listen Emma you just aren't listening in class much anymore and your failing, but I know you're a smart girl! Please try harder"  
i just nodded and left only to be attacked into a hug by Brittney,  
"Hey Britt!" I said smiling  
"Hey M!" She said laughing and nudging me  
We were talking when I saw my sister and Blaine waiting by the door to go home  
"Okay gotta go Britt, see you tomorrow!" I said waving and running over to my sister and Blaine  
*back at house*  
We walked through the front door only to hear our Dad's arguing over something so we stayed quiet so we could hear what they said  
"Listen we just can't tell her, she'll be devistated!" Said Dad  
"But she deserves to know! It won't matter because we are her family now anyways, Rachel was fine when she found out"  
"Yes but her mother is a women with morals and class! Unlike Emmabeth's parents!"  
Rachel and I looked at eachother  
"Hey Daddy and Dad we are home!" Announed Rachel  
Damn I wanted to hear the rest of the conversation  
"Hey girls how was school?" Asked both our Fathers kissing us on the head  
"Great so do your homework because tomorrow is Emmabeth's birthday! Our baby is turning 16!" Said my Dad  
I smilied proud of myself, sticking my tounge out at Rach who did the same back then giggled  
Tomorrow would be amazing, and I would finally know where I came from  
*next morning*  
My phone went off waking me up at 4:50am...  
I'll be your hero standing tall and protect you from any fight, and if your battles are piling up I will take them on with all my might  
"Hello" I said gorogaly  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Yelled Santanna and Britt into my phone causing me to hold it away from my ears  
"Geee thanks guys, but um couldn't you have waited 2 hours till you see me at school?" I asked  
"Nope! Meet us at the Lima Bean before school, we will buy you a treat!" Said Santanna  
"Okay, love you guys!" I said  
"Love you too Bethhie!" They said together  
"Haven't I told you not to call me that at least 100 times?" I asked  
"Yupppp! Thats the whole point...Bethie!" Said Britt  
"Uggghhh" i groned half awake  
"Night you two, see you in a few hours!" I said throwing my phone down and falling back asleep right away  
*1 hour later*  
"GET UP EM!" Yelled my Dad from downstairs  
I got up pulling on some random outfit and jumping half the steps  
"Mornin Daddy, and Dad!" I said smilin as they handed me cake for breakfest  
"Health food, yay!" I said digging in  
Rachel came running into the room and wrapped her arms around me  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" She yelled happily  
"Thanks, its gonna be an amazing day! To the Lima Bean?" I asked  
She nodded grabbing her key's and running out the door, i followed  
*at Lima Bean*  
Britt, Santanna, Blaine, Kurt, Finn, and Sam were all there, they surrounded me and all told me happy birthday! It made me smile uncontorbaly!  
We walked in and sitting in our spot was Sebastian, and the black and blond haired boys who always follow him around...Well my day was going well


End file.
